El comienzo de un nuevo final
by aerdna20
Summary: OxOC una historia en la que Odd se va a España y aunque le costara separarse de sus amigos algo le cambiaraía la vida, y de alguna forma, todo eso es gracias a X.A.N.A.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Decisión importante**

Era una mañana de sol en Kadic, los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando la habitación en la que un chico dormía. Era bajito, muy guapo, su pelo, en punta, de color dorado con un mechón morado, le daba un aire "rockero". Sus ojos eran de color miel, que reflejados con el sol se volvían de un color dorado, como su cabello. Era delgado, pero cuando sus amigos le llamaban flacucho el contestaba: "soy esbelto". Siempre estaba de buen humor y sabía cómo hacer reír a la gente. En la cama de al lado, dormía su compañero de piso, su gran amigo. Era más o menos alto, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. Le encantaba practicar Pencak Silat. Era un chico sereno, tranquilo y maduro.

Eran las 7:30. El despertador sonó, inundando el cuarto de música. Su canción favorita. _Break away. _Odd se despertó, tirando la almohada al suelo. Se levantó, peinándose su melena dorada, dispuesto a despertar a Ulrich.

-Despierta bello durmiente- dijo Odd. No hubo respuesta.

-¡Oye! Que Yumi está saliendo con Nicolás.- gritó Odd, esperando respuesta.

- ¿¡QUE?!- exclamó Ulrich de repente.

-Tranquilo, que es broma- dijo Odd sonriendo. Pero esa sonrisa no le iba a durar mucho, no después de la noticia que le iban a dar.

-Venga, tenemos que desayunar- dijo Odd, como siempre pensando en comida.

-Odd, tu no haces más que pensar en comida.- respondió Ulrich, medio dormido.

Llegaron a la cafetería, al encuentro de sus amigos. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que desactivaron a X.A.N.A. Sabían muy bien que sus vidas volverían a ser normales, pero lo que no sabían era cuánto tiempo.

Allí, todos los saludaron con una gran sonrisa. La primera en verlos fue Yumi. Una chica de pelo negro, muy alta, ojos negros, en resumen, todo negro. Ulrich y Yumi estaban enamorados el uno del otro, pero no lo admitían. Lo dejaban en… solo amigos. Ambos compartían un gusto por las artes marciales, de hecho, así es como se conocieron.

A su lado, estaba Aelita. Una chica, de aspecto infantil. Le encantaba vestir de rosa, ya que su pelo también era rosa. Era tímida, pero era una chica con un gran corazón.

Al fondo de la mesa se encontraba el "Einstein" del grupo. Jeremie. Era rubio, de un color más apagado que el de Odd. Se pasaba todo el día delante del ordenador, por lo que era un poco debilucho.

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?- preguntó Yumi sonriendo.

-¿Tú qué crees?- dijo Ulrich. Señaló a Odd – Con sus ronquidos no duermen ni en China. Todos se empezaron a reír, menos Odd, que miraba a Ulrich con rabia.

-Ulrich, te vas a ... -

-¡Della Robbia!- interrumpió Jim, el profesor de gimnasia, un hombre… gordo.

-Jim, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Odd, preocupado.

-Acompáñame al despacho del director, hay alguien que quiere verte- Odd se fue, cabizbajo, acompañado por Jim.

Estaba delante de la puerta. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero. Quién sabe quién estaría detrás de la puerta. La abrió lentamente, y al entrar se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara

-¡Papá, Mamá!- exclamó corriendo a abrazarlos. Sus padres estaban tristes, algo pasaba. Odd se empezó a preocupar. Su cuerpo volvió a temblar.

- Hijo… tenemos que decirte una cosa…- susurró su padre, Robert Della Robbia.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Hoolaa de nuevo. Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, seguro que os quedasteis con intriga jeje._

**Capítulo 2: Mudanzas**

- ¿Qué pasa?- la cara de Odd lo decía todo: cuando sus padres decían: "_tenemos que decirte una cosa…"_ nunca era algo bueno.

- Yo… esto…- balbuceó su madre, Marguerite Della Robbia. – He encontrado trabajo en España… y es mi única oportunidad… hijo, tenemos que mudarnos a España.

- ¡NO, NO QUIERO IRME, NO QUIERO SEPARARME DE MIS AMIGOS! ¡SEGURO QUE HAY MUCHO TRABAJO HAY FUERA!- gritó Odd, casi dejándose la voz, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

- Odd, cielo, es una oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar… yo… lo siento mucho por ti, cariño- se disculpó Marguerite.

- ¡Y PAULINE Y LAS DEMÁS QUÉ! SEGURO QUE ELLAS TAMPOCO SE QUIEREN IR- dijo Odd, transmitiendo rabia y dolor en sus palabras.

-Hijo…- balbuceó Robert. – Pauline y Louise ya són lo bastante mayores como para quedarse a vivir aquí. Solo viajaremos Adèle, Marie, Elisabeth, mamá, tú y yo. Y… a ellas les parece bien.

-Vale, a ellas les parecerá bien,- dijo Odd con más rabia aún- ¡PERO Y YO QUÉ! ¡ESQUE NO IMPORTO! NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR CON LOUISE O… O CON PAULINE. PERO YO NO ME VOY.-

-Hijo, quedan 3 días para que empiece un nuevo curso, lo empezarás allí, y harás nuevos amigos, ya verás cómo te acostumbras. A demás, solo será un año, a lo mejor vuelvo a encontrar trabajo aquí. No estaremos allí para siempre. Y tus hermanas no pueden cuidarte, van a construirse una vida, ellas solas. Lo siento mucho Odd… - Marguerite ya no sabía qué hacer para calmar a su hijo.

Odd salió corriendo del despacho, empujando a Jim hacía un lado, quién había presenciado toda la conversación con cara de asustado. En el fondo él también iba a echar de menos a Odd: ¿a quién iba a reñir ahora? ¿Quién le llamaría ahora "Jimbo"?

Jeremie y los demás, esperaban a Odd en su cuarto, preocupados, pensando en lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo. Entonces la puerta se abrió. Odd entró deprisa y pegó un portazo. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Todos lo miraban con cara de preocupación.

-Extraño, despacio, nos dice lo que está pasando, tratar de calmarlo Ulrich.

-es que… mis padres… han encontrado trabajo en España… y me mudaré allí… un año.-

Las caras de los chicos se llenaron de lágrimas, no sabían que iban a hacer sin Odd, sin sus chistes malos, sin alguien que se burlara diciendo: "Odd el magnífico siempre tan ágil y perfecto como siempre."

Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué decir:

"Ahora a quién le echaré la bronca por roncar tanto que no pueda dormir…" pensó Ulrich, que se estremeció al pensar que su compañero de cuarto se iba, dejando un vacío en la habitación.

"Quién me apoyará cuándo esté triste, y quién me hará reír con sus chistes, su carácter alegre y de buen humor y esa sonrisa que siempre está presente en su cara…" pensó Aelita, a la que se le saltaron las lágrimas al pensar eso.

"Quién me hará sonrojar cada vez que hablan de mi relación con Ulrich…" pensó Yumi, que se sonrojó al pensar: "mi relación con Ulrich"

"quién me molestará cuándo esté trabajando, y haga el estúpido con mi ordenador…" pensó Jeremie.

William también estaba allí, pero no se le saltó ni una lágrima. Quería hacerse el fuerte delante de Yumi, pero en el fondo, se encontraba muy mal.

La habitación permaneció en silencio, nadie sabía qué hacer, o qué decir. Odd se tenía que ir en unas horas, y tenía que empezar a hacer el equipaje.

Una hora más tarde, media hora antes del viaje de Odd, los chicos se reunían para despedirse. Todos abrazaron a Odd, con el corazón en un puño. Jeremie aprovechó la oportunidad de que Odd viajara a otra ciudad para explicar uno de sus descubrimientos.

-Chicos, he investigado y he encontrado un archivo de Franz Hopper, sobre un bucle que transmite Lyoko, que nos impide… crecer.

-¿Qué?- nadie se creía lo que estaban oyendo.

-Así es, veréis: _Lyoko se creó en 1994, con el fin de refugiar a Aelita. Nosotros no habíamos nacido. Aelita estaba unida a Lyoko, pero Franz Hopper quería que en un futuro, alguien salvara a Aelita. Desarrolló un programa que afectó al destino. Esa energía liberada del programa, eligió a diferentes chicos para salvarla, de distintos países. El destino cambió para esos 6 chicos._

-¿6?- interrumpió Yumi. -Pero si Aelita no cuenta… eso significa que hay otro guerrero o guerrera Lyoko en algún lugar, ¿no?-

-Déjame continuar, Yumi. _Aelita ya estaba en Lyoko, a ella no le afectó, puesto que ya había nacido. El destino que les esperaba a estos seis chicos, era encontrar la fábrica, el súper ordenador, Lyoko. Esos 6 chicos somos nosotros, y el último guerrero. Éste programa, al alterar el destino, por muchos problemas por los que pasáramos, nadie descubriría la fábrica. El programa viajó hasta distintos países: Alemania, Japón, América, Francia, y el último país que no conocemos, pero podría ser España. Investigué más a fondo, y hasta que todos los guerreros no pisen Lyoko, todo el mundo dejará de crecer-_

- Pero, si no hubiéramos crecido, seguiríamos siendo bebés- afirmó Ulrich

- El programa estaba diseñado para parar el tiempo hasta que la mayoría de los guerreros alcanzaran los trece, en el caso de Yumi y William catorce, y nos reuniéramos todos.

-Y el último guerrero, ¿tendrá nuestra edad?- preguntó Aelita.

- El último guerrero, si no existiera este bucle, tendría 3 años menos que nosotros- dijo Jeremie.

- No lo entiendo- soltó Ulrich.

- El último guerrero nació tres años después que nosotros, es lo único que sé. Lo descubrí al darme cuenta de una cosa, que ahora os parecerá lógica: llevamos 3 años luchando contra X.A.N.A. y seguimos teniendo la misma edad que el primer día. ¿no os parecía raro todo este tiempo?

- Es verdad- afirmó Yumi.

-¿Entonces… en España la gente seguía creciendo hasta que el elegido alcanzó los 13 años, pero en los demás países, el tiempo se paró?- preguntó Aelita

-Exacto. Odd, tienes que encontrarla.-

-¿Cómo? No creo que tenga un cartel en la cabeza que ponga: soy el elegido.- Los demás no pudieron contenerse la risa, a pesar del mal momento que estaban pasando.

-Tú no podrás reconocerlo, pero el elegido te reconocerá a ti. Al parecer, el bucle rodea toda la zona de Francia desde la academia Kadic hasta nuestro hogar más lejano. Dentro de este bucle, nuestros cuerpos se proyectan como dibujos animados. Fuera de este bucle, que finaliza al salir de París, los cuerpos se proyectan en carne y hueso. A su vez en Lyoko se proyectan en 3D.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que me reconozca?- preguntó Odd.

- Solo los elegidos notaremos la diferencia de la proyección de nuestros cuerpos. Tu cuerpo pasará a ser de carne y hueso, pero ni tus padres ni nadie lo percibirán, solo tú.-

-Sigo sin entender como me reconocerá-

-Fácil. Nuestras aventuras se proyectan fuera de este bucle en libros, como que alguien nos sigue y escribe sobre nuestras aventuras. El elegido te reconocerá en cuanto te vea, sabrá que eres Odd Della Robbia. Si tus padres, tus hermanas o cualquiera leen los libros no se darán cuenta de que está basado en ti. ¿Lo pillas?- preguntó Jeremie.

-Alto y claro Jeremie- exclamó Odd

-Odd, es hora de irnos, despídete de tus amigos- gritó Robert, entrando en el coche.

-Adiós chicos, os echaré mucho de menos.- dijo Odd, triste, mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

Después se dirigió al coche, sabiendo que le esperaba un camino largo, muy largo. Él no sabía las aventuras que le esperan en España, pero pronto las descubrirá.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Bueno, hola de nuevo jeje. Estoy tardando poco en actualizar porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y siempre me viene la inspiración (mi mente no tiene límites jaja) bueno aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo._

**Capítulo 3: Encuentro inesperado.**

El viaje en coche se hacía eterno. Adèle tenía sus auriculares puestos, escuchando música, en general de _Katy Perry y Christina Aguilera._

Marie leía uno de los libros de su saga favorita: _"Crepúsculo."_ Odd odiaba esa saga, al igual que su hermana Louise. Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo para darle uno de los libros a Kiwi para que lo mordisqueara, y Marie se cogió tal cabreo que enterró la ropa interior de Odd y de Louise en el parque del barrio y tuvieron que cavar por todo el parque ensuciándose y avergonzándose por la cantidad de gente que visitaba ese parque.

Elisabeth y Odd apañaron bolsas de patatas antes de entrar en el coche. Odd, tan comilón como siempre se las acabó enseguida, dejando que ell estómago de Elisabeth gruñiera durante todo el trayecto. Hora después se quedaron dormidos, uno apoyado contra el otro. Odd roncaba, muy fuerte, tan fuerte que parecía una apisonadora. El viaje se hizo muy pesado, y ruidoso gracias a Odd.

Después de varias horas de viaje, llegaron a su destino, Candemayor. Un pequeño pueblecito cerca de la ciudad de Salamanca. Odd extrañaba Francia, no era el mismo ambiente. Tenía suerte de vivir en un pequeño barrio español de Francia, así no tendría que aprender otro idioma y no se reirían de él.

Se instalaron en su nueva casa, en un piso. Era acogedor, un poco pequeño, pero con una decoración muy atrevida. No dudaron a la hora de repartirse las habitaciones: Marie, Adèle y Elisabeth se cogieron la habitación grande, que, por suerte, tenía tres camas.

Odd consiguió una habitación para él solo, que no tardó en tunear de morado con pósters.

Marguerite y Robert dormían en una habitación de decorado rústico, al que no tardaron en acostumbrarse.

Se acostumbraron rápido al nuevo pueblo que habitaban, excepto Odd, que se pasaba todo el día encerrado en casa, escuchando música, cuidando de Kiwi y hablando con sus amigos. Los extrañaba, y mucho.

Días después, empezaba el curso. Esta vez en un colegio no interno. Odd entró en clase. El director del instituto lo había colocado en la clase de primero C. Le condujo hasta su clase, hablándole de nose qué de unos compañeros muy ruidosos. Eso fué lo único qué alcanzó a escuchar Odd, qué estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días chicos. Hoy os traigo a un chico nuevo. Él viene de Francia. De un barrio español, así no tendréis problema para entenderos.

Al fondo de la clase, casualmente en la esquina, una chica, muy guapa, con unos ojos azules como el cielo que se distinguían a distancia, con un pelo rojo, precioso. Tenía un flequillo recto que le cubría casi toda la frente. El cabello lo llevaba recogido con una coleta, y dos mechones sueltos tapándole las orejas. Esa belleza llamaba toda la atención de Odd.

Sorprendentemente, él también captaba toda la atención de la chica. Pero no solo de ella. Casi todas las miradas de las chicas eran dulces, de amor, pero Odd solo tenía ojos para aquella chica. Aquella preciosidad lo miraba dulcemente, enamorando a Odd. Pero en su mirada se podía distinguir un toque de misterio. Era extraño. Es como si aquella chica ya lo conociera de algo. Pero no sabía de qué.

Sus miradas se encontraron. La chica se sonrojó, sus mejillas se podrían camuflar perfectamente con su pelo. Él apartó la mirada, sonrojado también, pero bajó la cabeza para que nadie lo viera. La chica volvió a mirar. Quería saber que le resultaba de familiar en aquel chico que le atraía.

-Chicos, os presento a vuestro compañero, Odd Della Robbia.- intervino el director.

Cuando el director pronunció su nombre, a la chica se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Era él, no había duda. Era Odd, uno de los personajes de su cuento favorito, era él, sin duda.

El único sitio que quedaba libre, por suerte para Odd, era uno al lado de aquella chica, que ahora lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Fue directo a su sitio, envuelto en sus pensamientos _"seguro que una chica tan guapa como ella no se fije en mí, y tenga novio" "¿Y... si tal vez... ella es la elegida?" _

-Hola, soy Melissa, encantada.- la chica sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla de bienvenida. –Mis amigos me llaman Mel, como Miel.-aclaró la chica.

Odd había alcanzado un tono más fuerte que el pelo de Mel. No se esperaba recibir ese beso. –H…Ho…Hola… Soy Odd…- estaba muy nervioso y solo sabía tartamudear. La chica le sonrió, pero en el fondo estaba preocupada. _"¿Y si no es él, y cuando se lo diga piense que estoy loca?" "¿qué hago?" _

La clase pasaba, todos se conocían, hablaban. Su mesa era la única que permanecía en silencio, ambos en sus pensamientos, sin saber qué decirse el uno al otro. Odd no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, lo atraía mucho. Ella, lo miraba de vez en cuando, también de reojo.

Al sonar el timbre, mientras Odd recogía sus cosas, dispuesto a salir al recreo, Mel corrió a hablar con su mejor amiga, Sandra.

-¡Sandra! ¿No te suena de algo el nuevo?- preguntó Mel.

-Mmmm… No. ¿Por qué?- respondió Sandra.

- ¿No te suena de un libro…. O algo?-

-Que no Mel, de nada.-

-Vale, vale-

-Aunque…- insinuó Sandra. –Es muy guapo… hay que reconocerlo…-

-Bah… un poco… no mucho.- susurró Mel.

-Ah… sigues colada por Maxi. Déjalo, Maxi te ignora, aunque le caigas bien te quiere ver sufrir, ignóralo. Además, Odd no te ha quitado el ojo de encima… -susurró Sandra, intentando que nadie la oyera.

-Nunca cambias. Voy a enseñarle un poco el insti, a ver si se adapta. Adiós Sandra.-

-Chao Mel, suerte con él jiji-

-Sandra, ya. No quiero nada con él- mintió Mel. Se dirigió hacia Odd. Éste levantó la cabeza, y su rostro quedó cerca del de Mel. Sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los azules de la chica. Ambos se sonrojaron y se separaron.

-Odd- dijo sonriente la pelirroja. -¿Quieres que te enseñe las clases, y te presente a todos?-

-S…Sí- No podía decir una palabra entera sin tartamudear estando ella cerca. Realmente lo atraía. Y mucho. Nunca había sentido esto hacia las otras chicas con las que había salido en Kadic.

Mel lo agarró de la mano, poniendo nervioso a Odd. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Mel le iba indicando los nombres de cada uno, le enseñaba las clases. Llegaron al patio, donde todos iban de allá para acá. Mel le pegó un tirón del brazo y lo arrastró hacia las chicas de primero A. Las presentó una a una. Ninguna era tan guapa como Mel.

Después de un largo rato de paseo, sonó el timbre. Tocaba francés. Esa sería una de las pocas asignaturas que Odd aprobaría. A pesar de venir de un barrio español, sabía hablar francés perfectamente.

-_Bonjour_. Tenemos un chico en clase que viene de Francia. Un gusto tenerte aquí.- dijo la profesora de francés.

-Muchas gracias.- afirmó Odd

Después de dos horas, tocaba un segundo recreo. Odd salió en busca de Mel, que lo estaba esperando sonriente.

-¿vamos a dar otra vuelta?- preguntó Mel.

-Encantado.- dijo Odd, que ya dejó de tartamudear al verla.

-¿Qué tal te estás adaptando? Espero que bien- La sonrisa estaba siempre presente en el rostro de Mel, quería conocerle más a fondo para saber quién era.

-Si muy bien, gracias a ti.- Odd tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía muy a gusto a su lado.

-No se dan.- esbozó otra sonrisa. –Y dime, ¿ya conocías a alguien de aquí?- preguntó Mel.

-No.- negó Odd. –Solo a mis hermanas, Marie y Adèle. Están en tercero A.

-Me gustaría conocerlas. ¿Me las presentarías?- preguntó, con su sonrisa de ángel.

-Claro.- Asintió Odd, también sonriendo.

Pasaban las largas horas de clase, hasta que por fín sonó el timbre. Al salir del instituto, Mel acompaño a Odd a su casa, y se sorprendió al ver dónde vivía.

-¿En… En qué piso vives?- La curiosidad de Mel se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Ese era su piso.

-2ºB- dijo Odd.

- ¡Guay! Yo vivo debajo, 1ºB, si necesitáis algo, podéis avisarme. Tus hermanas son muy majas, y tú más. ¿Quieres subir un momento a mi casa? Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.-

-Encantado, princesa.- Odd había cogido el apodo cariñoso que le tenía asigado a Aelita. Pensó que le pegaba más a Mel. Ella no lo miró con cara rara, cosa que Odd se esperaba. Es más, la cabeza de Mel empezó a funcionar. Era él, definitivamente. Era hora de ejecutar su plan.

Subieron las escaleras. Mel abrió la puerta. No había nadie. Su madre solía llegar media hora después que ella. Entonces fue corriendo a la habitación, sacó el libro y lo dejó en la cama, esperando que Odd se diese cuenta.

Odd agarró el libro, sorprendido. _-"Éste es el libro del que hablaba Jeremie."_- Pensó.

Entonces, Mel habló:

-Es mi libro favorito. Me gustaría que le hecharas una ojeada. Hay algo que me intriga sobre este libro...- susurró Mel, creyendo que alguien la podría escuchar. Odd se sobresaltó. No lo podía creer. Era ella. La chica más guapa que había conocido, era la elegida.

_Bueno y hasta aquí, no sé si les gustará. Este es uno de mis capítulos preferidos, denme consejos e ideas para continuar. Besoos a todos :)  
_


	4. Capítulo 4

Hoolaa_ de nuevo seguro que os dejé con la intriga de lo que pasaría entre Odd y Melissa. ¿Saldrán? ¿Mel tiene novio? Sorpresaaaaa… y aquí está el cuarto capítulo, que os resolverá muchas dudas._

**Capítulo 4: ¿Estaré soñando?**

_"Ella es la elegida, tengo que contárselo antes de que me tome por un extraño"_ pensó Odd.

-Mel… yo…-

-Odd- interrumpió Mel. -Quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué apareces en mi libro?-

-Yo… es lo que te iba a explicar ahora…- balbuceó Odd. –Verás, hay un programa que…-

Después de explicárselo todo, Mel no podía creer lo que salía por la boca de Odd y llegaba a sus oídos.

-¿Lo… lo estás diciendo… en… en serio…? –tartamudeó Mel.

-Sí.- aclaró Odd.

-Esto… esto es… ¡IMPRESIONANTE!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas Mel. – ¡NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE VAYA A VIVIR REALMENTE LA AVENTURA DE MIS SUEÑOS!- Mel bajó el tono al mencionar aquellas palabras, sabiendo que la cara de Odd mostraba que lo mantuviera en secreto. –Tranquilo, nuestro secreto está a salvo, _gatito_.- dijo guiñándole un ojo. Odd estaba completamente rojo. No se esperaba que le guiñara el ojo, pero menos aún que le llamara gatito. Ese mote le parecía precioso.

Odd se levantó de la cama de Mel, pensando que sus hermanas estarían histéricas preguntándose donde estaría su hermanito pequeño, que siempre se metía en problemas. Se dirigió a la puerta, cuando se giró a despedirse de Mel, ésta le tendió los brazos esperando un abrazo cálido. Odd, a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba y de cómo le temblaba el cuerpo, no lo rechazó. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Mel, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello, transmitiéndole calor, y haciéndole sentir siempre bienvenido a sus brazos. Odd se marchó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un rubor en las mejillas.

A fin acabó su primera semana en su clase nueva. No fue tan mala, y menos en compañía de Mel. Durante estos días, sus hermanas solían visitar muchos lugares del pueblo y visitando la ciudad, su madre trabajaba, y como la madre de Mel también trabajaba toda la tarde, solían quedar los dos en una casa para hablar y ayudarse con los deberes. Mel ya había conocido a Ulrich y los demás, de los que sabía mucho gracias a los libros. Odd ya los había hablado antes de ella, describiéndola como _"la octava maravilla del mundo."_

Esa misma tarde, Mel subió a casa de Odd. La puerta se abrió, Marie estaba detrás.

-Adelante Mel, pasa, como en tu casa.- Marie sonrió inocentemente.

-Muchas gracias.- Mel también sonrió.

Entró en la habitación de Odd, la cual estaba muy desordenada, con ropa tirada por el suelo, CDs por toda la mesa y la cama sin hacer.

-Lo siento… seguro que odias las habitaciones desordenadas.- se disculpó Odd.

-No tranquilo.- sonrió Mel. –No has visto la mía…-

-Pero… si la tuya esta ordenada.- dijo Odd.

-Mi madre antes de empezar el curso me dice que debo colocar la habitación para que pueda hacer mis deberes a gusto, pero verás dentro de unos días.- Mel no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver unos calzoncillos colgando en una estantería. Odd, al darse cuenta de lo que Mel miraba que le resultaba tan gracioso, se sonrojó y la empujo fuera.

-Eh… creo que deberíamos hablar mejor en el salón, hay más espacio.- insistió Odd.

-De eso nada,- se opuso Mel. -Tengo clases de baile, pero luego vendré a buscarte para sacarte de aquí y enseñarte el pueblo.-

-Por mi bien.- Odd sonrió. Iba a pasar una tarde él solo con su princesa. Al pensar eso se sonrojó un poco, pero al volverse a Mel vio como ésta le extendía otra vez los brazos, haciéndole sonrojar aún más. Odd se abalanzó y la abrazó con fuerza. Ella lo acariciaba cariñosamente. Odd, comparado con sus amigos era bajito, pero Mel era un poquito más bajita que él, y eso le hacía sentir agusto. Cuando Mel se fue, Odd se tumbó en la cama, sintiéndose el chico más afortunado.

Mel, sin embargo, no parecía tan feliz. No paraba de pensar en lo que últimamente había sentido hacía Odd. Se habían hecho una promesa de mejores amigos, pero Mel sentía algo más hacia él. Últimamente ella no había dejado de pensar en el chico por el que estaba colada desde hace casi un año. Maxi. Él siempre la ignoraba, aunque a veces la abrazaba o le confiaba secretos, la hacía sufrir, y a él le gustaba verla sufrir. A veces pensaba que podría llegar a algo con Odd, pero sus sentimientos hacía Maxi y el hecho de no querer perder al mejor amigo que había conocido, que guardaba todos sus secretos, la hacían cambiar de opinión.

Hora y media después, exactamente, Mel se dirigía a casa de Odd, tan metida en sus pensamientos que se cayó dos veces por el camino y se llevó por delante a tres niños que patinaban tranquilamente. Llegó, dispuesta a llamar al timbre, deseando estar con la única persona que la comprendía, aparte de Sandra. Odd no tardó en bajar, feliz. Mel lo besó en la mejilla, había adaptado todas esas costumbres de Maxi, de besar y abrazar a alguien cada vez que se saludaban, de cuando antes se llevaban bien. Antes no hacía eso.

Mel estaba triste. No hacía más que pensar en los meses que Maxi la había hecho sufrir. Lo peor de todo, Maxi llegaría en el mismo bus que una amiga suya, y temía encontrárselo, como siempre.

-Princesa,- dijo Odd. -¿Hay algo que te preocupa? Te veo triste.- Odd hizo una mueca de tristeza.

-No… bueno sí.- dijo Mel. –Ahora tengo que ir a visitar a una amiga que sólo la veo a estas horas los viernes, pero viene en el mismo bus que Maxi, el chico que me gusta, pero él me hace sufrir, y me deprimo cada vez que lo veo, pero es mi única oportunidad de la semana de ver a mi amiga.- A Mel se le escaparon unas lágrimas que caían deslizándose suavemente por sus mejillas.

- No estés triste, me tienes a mí, y yo nunca jamás te haré daño, me lo puedes contar todo. No llores Princesa.- Odd inconscientemente la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó con fuerza, dejando que apoyara su cabeza contra su pecho. Cuando Mel se apartó, Odd le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¿Enserio había hecho eso? No se lo creía ni él mismo.

Rato después, esperaban en una esquina de la calle Diamante, donde su amiga y Maxi siempre se bajaban.

-Odd, no estoy segura de que quiera verle, solo ver el bus ya me deprimo.-

-No te preocupes princesa, yo estoy aquí ¿vale?- Odd sonrió intentando calmar a Mel, que le devolvió a sonrisa.

-Lo sé, por eso eres mi mejor amigo, y por eso te considero como el hermano que nunca tuve.- dijo Mel, con una sonrisa que dejó a Odd completamente enbobado. -¿po… podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó Mel.

-Claro.- asintió Odd.

-¿Podrías… hacer algo para darle envidia a Maxi y que vea que soy feliz? Es algo que le fastidia mucho.-

-Sí. Pero necesito tiempo para pensar.-

-Tranquilo, todavía queda un rato.-

Odd tenía una idea en mente, pero era demasiado atrevida, y él no quería perderla. No la iba a besar a pesar de que fuera su única oportunidad y lo deseara tanto. Si lo hacía, dejaría de llamarse Odd Della Robbia.

Mel divisó el bus, que se acercaba. Entonces se levantó. Odd la imitó.

-Bueno, ya puedes ejecutar tu plan.- dijo Mel sonriente.

Odd no había pensado nada. Solo había pensado en resistir las ganas de no besarla. Entonces la agarró de las manos. Mel sabía lo que iba a hacer. La iba a abrazar e iba a hablar con ella como grandes amigos. Pero se equivocaba. Odd le colocó los brazos en los hombros, colocó los suyos en la cintura de Mel, la acercó a él y cerró los ojos. Mel no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. -Odd que vas a….- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los labios de Odd, suaves. Era un beso suave, cariñoso, pero Mel no se retuvo. Lo atrajo más hacia él. Su boca se hundió en la de Odd, ambos sonrojados. Su beso duró largo tiempo. Odd acariciaba su espalda mientras Mel jugueteaba con su pelo engominado que a ella tanto la atraía. Cuando Odd estuvo dispuesto a abrir su boca, decidido a hacer el beso francés, se oyó una voz.

-¿Mel?- una voz conocida para Mel, pero ajena para Odd interrumpió el beso tan apasionado.

-Oh… hola Maxi…- saludó Mel, cabizbaja. Odd no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. _"¿Estaré soñando?"_ No, no lo estaba. La había besado. Justo lo que no quería hacer. Se sentía mal, había podido llegar a romper su amistad con Mel. Pero, en el fondo, se sentía muy feliz.

Se giró hacia Maxi. Al verlo supo por qué Mel estaba tan enamorada. Vestía unos vaqueros azules, ajustados, se le notaba que era delgadito. Llevaba una camiseta morada, con un dibujo que parecía un monstruo muy enfadado. Su piel era un poco morena, sin granos ni imperfecciones. Su pelo se notaba en la distancia que era suave, moreno, cortito, aunque las puntas mas alargadas hacían una curva hacia arriba, lo llevaba bien peinado. "Con este no puedo competir" pensó.

Maxi se fue, no parecía enfadado, es más, su cara mostraba que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Mel… -empezó Odd. – yo….

_Jajajajaja ahora os dejo con la intriga, que pasará? Saldrán? No se sabe… hasta el próximo capítulo, dejen reviews :)_


	5. Capítulo 5

_Éste, definitivamente es mi capítulo favorito. Aquí se resolverán todas vuestras dudas, pero más preguntas acecharán vuestra cabeza :) Aquí os dejo el quinto capítulo, la cosa se pone emocionante…_

**Capítulo 5: Sentimientos mutuos.**

Mel… yo… me gustaría decirte….- _"RING RING"_ el teléfono de Odd sonaba. Era su madre.

-¿Sí? Vale mamá… si, ahora voy, adiós.- Odd colgó el teléfono, se giró a Mel, que lo miraba pensativa y triste. –Mi madre ha visto mi cuarto y quiere que vaya lo antes posible a ordenarlo, o no me volverás a ver el pelo.- sus palabras no sonaron tan alegres como deberían. Odd fue a extender los brazos, esperando un cálido abrazo, pero después de lo que había hecho no era capaz, y se fue, dejando a Mel sola, sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Odd POV:_

-¿Qué pensará de mí ahora? ¿Qué hago? Llamaré a Ulrich o a alguno, a ver si me pueden ayudar.- cogí el teléfono, y al encenderlo empezó a vibrar. _Llamada de Ulrich._ Perfecto.

-Ulrich, te iba a llamar ahora, yo…- dije.

-HOLA ODD- unas voces conocidas me interrumpieron.

-Hola chicos…- dije tristemente.

-Odd, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Aelita, preocupada. Después de contárselo todo, los chicos miraban el teléfono alucinando. Definitivamente Odd estaba colado por Mel, nunca había hecho eso con otra chica.

-Odd… deberías hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas.-

-está bien, bajaré a hablar con ella. Adiós chicos, y gracias.- Colgué, me calcé y bajé a casa de Mel.

_Mel POV: _

-¿Por qué me besó? ¿Le gusto? ¿Qué opinará Maxi?- pensé en voz alta. Eran las ocho. No había nadie en casa. Mi madre no saldría hasta las diez, a menos que le ocurriera algo.

El móvil sonó. Lo cogí. Era un mensaje. Un mensaje de…. Maxi.

_**Melissa, qué hacías besando a ese tío?**_

_**Qué? Ahora te interesas por mí? Ahora te importa con quien me beso?**_

_**No. Acaso te crees que me importas? JAJA No deberías haberlo besado delante de mí**_

_**Y por qué? Para tu información, el fue el que me beso, y yo lo acepté, no estoy enfadada con él, es más, se lo agradezco. Él es un chico en el que se puede confiar para todo, que me entiende, dulce, amable, muy humorista. Es todo lo contrario a ti, que sobre todo eres un egoísta que quiere a todas las chicas detrás suyo para chulearse. Sabes qué? Muchas gracias, de verdad, has hecho darme cuenta de que el chico que me merece es Odd, y únicamente Odd. **_

_**Bueno, tú misma, pero todo el mundo se enterará de que vas besando al primero que pillas.**_

_**Odd es el primero, y seguramente sea el último, porque él me quiere, como novios y como amigos. Y no digas nada de mí porque yo también puedo hablar de ti.**_

_**Demasiado tarde. Ahora la pandilla de John y los demás saben lo que haces. Y muy pronto se enterará tu querida Sandra… JAJAJAJAJAJA**_

_**A SANDRA NO LE DIGAS NADA!**_

_**No tranquila, John ya lo hará por mí.**_

_**NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NIÑATO ENGREIDO.**_

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. ¿De verdad iba a perder a mi mejor amiga? Estaba llorando a más no poder. Salí de casa corriendo, en dirección a un lugar donde nadie me encontraría. Normalmente solía ir los fines de semana, y raramente de noche cuando mi madre seguía trabajando. Pero esta vez era una emergencia. Aproveché que mi madre saldría a las doce por problemas de trabajo para escaparme yo sola.

Salí corriendo en dirección hacia el sur del pueblo. Una vez llegué a un terreno de hierba alta, busqué la entrada de un camino, completamente oculta. Caminé hasta llegar a una especie de refugio, rodeado por unos árboles muy altos, que solo dejaban ver un poco de los campos que la rodeaban, y dejaban un pequeño agujero por el que se veían las estrellas perfectamente, y, justo esa noche, la luna coincidía en el hueco. Corrí un poco más al fondo, donde, nada más entrar se veía una casita de cemento y piedras. Para entrar no había puerta, era como un arco, pero cuadrado, y bien grande y alto.

Una vez llegué, me senté, apoyada en una de las paredes, acurruqué la cabeza entre las piernas, y no hacía más que llorar. Solo podía pensar en una cosa, Odd.

_Odd POV:_

Bajé por las escaleras a toda prisa. Cuando llegué me sentía nervioso, a lo mejor no quería hablar conmigo después de lo que hice. Llamé al timbre, pero nadie abrió la puerta. Ni un ruido. Me estaba empezando a preocupar, y mucho. Decidí llamarla.

-¿Odd?- escuché una voz llorona al otro lado del móvil.

-Mel… ¿estás llorando?- pregunté.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo.-

-Estoy llamando a tu casa, y no hay nadie, ¿Se puede saber dónde te has metido?- pregunté, nervioso. –Estoy muy preocupado por ti, yo también tengo que hablar contigo.-

-Vale. Tu ve a la parte sur del pueblo, cerca del campo de futbol, te estaré esperando allí.

-Vale princesa, no llores.- colgué. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, no podía dejar que llorara más, y seguro que la culpa era mía. Llegué, fui a saludarla, y recibí un abrazo muy fuerte. Era raro, tendría que estar enfadada conmigo después de lo que hice. Me cogió de la mano y me arrastró hierba a dentro, dando a descubrir un refugio entre los árboles, con una casita de cemento y piedras a la que le faltaban dos paredes. Ese lugar era hermoso. La luna se asomaba por el hueco que dejaban los árboles. Era hermoso.

-Mel,- dije –no llores, se que la culpa es mía y…

-Odd,- me interrumpió – la culpa no es tuya, es más, contigo es con la persona con la que más deseo estar. Estoy así por Maxi…-

-QUE TE HIZO ESE ENGREÍDO, A MI PRINCESA NO LA TOCA NADIE.- grité, lleno de rabia.

-Léelo tú mismo.- me tendió el móvil y empecé a leer. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al leer aquella conversación. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVÍA ESE IMBÉCIL A HACER LLORAR A MI PRINCESA? Me fijé en lo siguiente, y leí algo que me hizo sentir el chico más feliz del mundo: _**has hecho darme cuenta de que el chico que me merece es Odd, y únicamente Odd.**_

Acabé de leer, y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No me gustaba nada verla llorar, y solo había una forma de verla sonreír.

-Princesa, hay una cosa que me gustaría decirte… esto… ¿quieres… salir… conmigo?- Dije, al fin.

-Sí, sí y sí.- chilló ella, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Había dejado de llorar. –Odd, yo desde que te vi he sentido algo por ti, pero no lo admitía porque no quería perder mi amistad contigo, eres el mejor chico al que he conocido, y no quería perderte. Pero tu beso tan dulce y el idiota de Max me hicieron darme cuenta de algo. Odd Della Robbia,- dijo, con tono de risita- has conquistado mi corazón, te amo mi gatito.-

-Yo te amo más, mi princesa.- dicho eso, me agarró del cuello, jugueteó con mi pelo y me miró a los ojos. Se iba acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios rozaron los míos. Ella se apartó. Su mirada lo decía todo, ese beso tenía que ser especial para los dos. Entonces tuve una idea.

-Princesa, esta es la primera cosa que te voy a enseñar de Francia. Se llama… _beso francés_.-

Me acerqué a ella, pero me puso un dedo en los labios, frenándome. Me sentó en un tronco que había allí tirado. Ella se sentó encima de mí, rodeándome la cintura con las piernas. Me sonrojé. Me miraba fijamente con esos ojos tan cristalinos. Entonces me agarró del cuello, yo a ella de la cintura, entonces me atrajo hacia ella y me susurró: -Estoy lista profesor, enséñame como tú sabes.- Acto seguido la besé, primero despacio. Ella enseguida me acercó, hundiendo gustosamente su boca en la mía. Entonces, abrí mi boca, pasando mi lengua lentamente por sus labios, que sabían a dulces. Claro, ella no había cenado y lo último que había comido fueron las golosinas que se habían comprado esa tarde. Ella abrió la boca, dejando pasar mi lengua. Soltó un gemido cuando nuestras lenguas rozaron. Era buena besando, pero, lógicamente, ella seguro que había tenido muchos novios, ¿no?

Nos separamos por falta de aire. Apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre mi hombro, y las manos sobre mi pecho, jugueteando con las cuerdas de mi sudadera, como una gatita con un ovillo de lana, como mi gatita.

-Odd, me ha encantado.- me dijo, con esa sonrisa que tanto me enamoraba. –A sido el mejor primer beso que he tenido.- Espera, ¿había dicho primer beso? Me sorprendí mucho al oír aquello.

-¿Cómo una princesa tan bella como tú nunca ha tenido novio?- le pregunté.

-Nadie me sabía apreciar como lo has hecho tú. Ellos solo me querían por mi belleza exterior, y yo no mostraba interés alguno hacia ellos. Tú me has demostrado de qué estas hecho, y por eso te amo tanto, a pesar de que me conozco todas tus historias de amor de Kadic.- Me respondió, con una sonrisa enorme y preciosa dibujada en su cara. Me sonrojé al escuchar aquello.

-Yo sí que te amo princesa. Tú no eres como las chicas de Kadic, tú eres especial, perfecta tanto por dentro como por fuera. A mí las chicas solo me querían por mi belleza, y yo aceptaba esperando que alguna fuera mi amor verdadero, pero ahora ya lo he encontrado, y jamás te abandonaré. Porque te amo demasiado como para dejarte ir, mi princesita.- eran las palabras más bonitas que podían haber salido de mi boca. Ella me miraba feliz, con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Pasamos dos horas besándonos bajo la luna, y diciéndonos cuánto nos queríamos. Definitivamente, aquella noche fue, para los dos, la noche más mágica, perfecta, e inimaginable que podríamos desear.

_Tengo que reconocer que me encanta como me ha quedado :') Y aunque parezca el final, no lo es. Aún quedan muchas aventuras, a lo mejor Mel viaja a Francia, tienen que deshacer el bucle, y muchas cosas más, pero es sorpresa ;) Dejen reviews y gracias por leer besitos:)_


	6. Capítulo 6

_Uff esta vez no he tenido mucho tiempo, tenía exámenes difíciles :( pero ya tengo tiempo jaja espero que os guste este capítulo :)_

**Capítulo 6: El regreso de X.A.N.A.**

_Odd POV:_

Me desperté, con una sonrisa en la cara. Nunca me levantaba feliz, pero recordé lo que pasó aquella noche tan mágica: Mel y yo estábamos saliendo. Me levanté, tranquilo. Era domingo, o eso creía yo.

El timbre sonó. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, en pijama y completamente despeinado, me di cuenta de que no había nadie en casa. _"Qué raro, no hay nadie."_ Pensé. Miré la hora. Las 8:00. Nunca me levantaba a esas horas un domingo. Abrí la puerta, y me encontré a Mel delante, quien, nada más abrir la puerta me besó en la mejilla. Me pareció raro que madrugara un domingo, los dos éramos igual de perezosos. Vi que llevaba la mochila del instituto en la espalda. Me miró de arriba abajo, soltó una risita y me miró extrañada.

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta preguntarte si estás listo. Por cierto, bonito pijama.- soltó más risitas. Llevaba mi camiseta roja con la cara de Kiwi, pero no me di cuenta de una cosa: anoche dormí sin pantalones y ahora estaba en calzoncillos delante de ella, y encima mi pelo parecía una escoba. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de la puerta, avergonzado.

-Lo primero buenos días, y segundo, ¿Por qué vas con la mochila, princesa?- pregunté, medio dormido.

-Odd, es lunes, tenemos clase.-

Al escuchar eso me desperté de golpe. Era lunes, no domingo. Ya eran las ocho y diez y yo me acababa de levantar. Entré corriendo a prepararme mientras Mel me observaba desde la puerta.

-Pasa princesa, no tardaré mucho.- Mel entró y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió al salón y se sentó, observando unas fotos en el salón. No recordaba haber visto fotos en el salón, a lo mejor las había puesto mi madre anoche. La observé mejor y vi como se reía al ver las fotos, así que fui a ver que había en aquellas fotos. Miré los marcos y no pude evitarme ponerme colorado. Eran fotos mías de pequeño, algunas en la bañera, otras en mis cumpleaños y la peor de todas: una foto del cumple de Louise, en el que me disfrazaron de princesita cuando tenía tres años.

-Princesa… ya podemos irnos…- tartamudeé, intentando que apartara la vista de aquella foto embarazosa.

-Vale, pero…- se acercó a mi oído –ya he visto la foto. Estas muy "guapa" de princesa.- se separó y se rió. Yo estaba muy avergonzado. Salí de casa colorado. Solo había tardado cinco minutos, así que teníamos tiempo de sobra para llegar. Antes de bajar las escaleras la besé en la frente y la ofrecí mi mano.

-Princesa, ¿le harías el honor a tu apuesto príncipe azul de coger su mano?- le pregunté, bromista.

-Por supuesto, pero eres mi príncipe morado, no azul.- agarró mi mano y la arrastré suavemente escaleras abajo, como dos niños pequeños jugando en un parque.

A escasos metros del instituto, la solté la mano. Estaba nervioso por lo que podían opinar los demás sobre nuestra relación. No me gustaba la idea de que se enfadaran con Mel por mi culpa.

-Odd, no pasa nada. De todos modos tarde o temprano se acabarán enterando. Tú dame la mano y no me sueltes, bobo.- me sonrió.

-Perdona, seré un bobo, pero soy tu bobo.- bromeé, guiñándole un ojo.

Mel se acercó a mí y me besó atrevidamente en los labios, apoyando sus delicadas manos en mi pecho. Instantáneamente la abracé por la espalda, acariciándola suavemente. Cuando nos separamos escuchamos el timbre sonar en el edificio. Empezamos a correr agarrados de la mano, riéndonos a carcajadas. Éramos como niños pequeños, de hecho, a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba crecer. Siempre nos reíamos, y nos imaginábamos a los dos con 30 años corriendo por casa uno detrás del otro, y años después jugando con nuestros hijos al escondite en el parque.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, el profesor venía detrás de nosotros. Nos tocaba ciencias naturales. El profesor era alto, con poco pelo. No era malo, pero cuando se cabreaba no había quien se enfrentara a él, aunque pocas veces se cabreaba, ya que no se enteraba de nada. Entramos corriendo por la puerta ganándonos las miradas de nuestros compañeros. Detrás de nosotros entró el profesor, y todos se sentaron, sin quitarnos la mirada de encima. Solo se escuchaban cuchicheos, pero a la chica de al lado se la entendía perfectamente: "Solo lleva una semana aquí y ya tiene novia… y encima es Mel, podría haber sido yo." Me acordé de repente de que todas las chicas estaban coladitas por mí, pero yo solo tenía ojos para mi princesita.

Después de un día aburrido lleno de clases al fin era hora de irse a casa. El camino era bastante tranquilo, se convirtió en un paseo. Pero mientras bajábamos, agarrados de la mano y jugueteando por el camino, un alumno de segundo se nos acercó, me empujó y agarró a Mel por los brazos, pero conseguí levantarme rápidamente y apartarle de mi chica.

-¡A mi princesa ni la toques me oyes!- le grité. No le había hecho daño a pesar de que le había pegado una fuerte patada. Le miré a los ojos y vi algo que me estremeció: el símbolo de X.A.N.A. No podía ser, X.A.N.A no podía estar vivo, lo derrotamos hace más de un año. Cogí a Mel, que estaba asustada por lo que acababa de pasar y salimos corriendo hacia casa.

Llegamos al portal, subimos las escaleras rápidamente y entramos en su casa, que a esas horas siempre estaba vacía. Nos sentamos en su cama, apoyados contra la pared. Mel se acurrucó en mi pecho, todavía asustada. La rodeé con un brazo y con el otro la acariciaba el pelo, que siempre llevaba recogido.

-Tranquila princesa, no ha sido nada, solo ha sido… X.A.N.A.-

-¿X.A.N.A? ¿Pero no lo habíais matado ya?- me preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Eso pensé yo también, pero me equivocaba. Será mejor llamar a Jeremie y avisarle de lo que acaba de pasar.- dije intentando no parecer preocupado.

-Pero… hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Por qué iba a por mí, y no a por ti?- me preguntó.

-Creo que nuestro amiguito tiene celos de que tenga una novia preciosa.- dije, besándola en la mejilla. Ella al fin sonrió. Me sentí bien al verla sonreír.

Llamé a Jeremie. Después de explicárselo todo, colgué, y me dirigí a la puerta, pero me di la vuelta y le ofrecí la mano a Mel.

-Vamos princesa, tengo que buscar una cosa.- ella, directamente me agarró del cuello y me besó delicadamente en la mejilla, después cogió mi mano y abrió la puerta. Subimos corriendo a mi casa. Llamé al timbre. Abrió Adèle. Mel la saludó mientras yo entré corriendo a mi habitación. Cuando Mel entró por la puerta, me vio rebuscando en los cajones y revolviendo la habitación, hizo un gesto de sorpresa.

-¿Qué buscas?- me preguntó.

-Una bolsita que me dio Jeremie. Si la encuentras me lo dices.- le dije, rebuscando como un loco. Entonces vi que señalaba una de las estanterías. Miré y estaba ahí. La abrí y encontré lo que buscaba, unos relojes extraños con muchos botoncitos y cachivaches. Se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que los había inventado Jeremie.

-¿Qué es eso?- me preguntó señalando los relojes de mis manos.

-Unos relojes rastreadores. Toma, el fucsia es tuyo y el morado es mío.- le entregué el reloj. Nos colocamos los relojes. La pantalla se encendió, y en cada reloj apareció una foto nuestra, nuestros datos, códigos genéticos y cosas que solo "Einstein" entendería.

-Odd, explícame para qué es esto.-

-Es un reloj rastreador. Rastrea toda zona buscando un superordenador por el que acceder a Lyoko. Cuando vayamos a clase se puede camuflar como uno normal que solo da la hora,y creo que el tuyo hacía algo más, pero no sé qué es. Jeremie no me lo ha dicho porque no sabe nada sobre tus datos de Lyoko.- le expliqué.

-Espera,- me dijo – ¿hay más superordenadores por el mundo?-

-Sí.- asentí – Hay uno por lugar de nacimiento de los elegidos. Ratrea las entradas a los pasadizos secretos.

-¡Guay! Mi primera aventura, pero… tengo un poco de miedo. No sé lo que se siente en los escáneres, y a lo mejor los láseres duelen.- dijo, asustada. Me senté a su lado en la cama, la acaricié la mejilla. Ella giró la cabeza hacia mí. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Nos mirábamos con dulzura, no podíamos ser más felices de estar juntos. Me acerqué a su oído, sin soltar su mejilla.

-No sé de qué tienes miedo, si sabes que yo siempre te protegeré, pase lo que pase, mi princesa.- le susurré. La volví a mirar, ésta vez estaba sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa y la besé apasionadamente en los labios. Ella no dudó en devolverme el beso. Cuando me fue a rodear el cuello me tambaleé y me caí en la cama, cayendo ella encima de mí. Nos separamos rápidamente, y al instante nos sonrojamos. La posición que habíamos adquirido no era muy... buena. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en mi pecho, y las mías, acabaron entre sus hombros y su pecho. Mel no dudó en besarme, esta vez con fuerza. Su mano me acariciaba la cara lentamente mientras subía hacía mi pelo, la otra se apoyaba en mi pecho, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarme. Mis manos rodeaban su cuello, la apretaban contra mí y acariciaban su pelo.

_Melissa POV:_

Después de comer subí a casa de mi gatito. Para que le dejaran salir tuve que decirles a sus hermanas que iríamos a la biblioteca, cerca del instituto. Cuando salió de casa le abracé y le besé en la mejilla, y él me dio un suave beso en los labios. Nos sentamos en la escalera y activamos los rastreadores. En las pantallas se distinguían dos puntos amarillos, nosotros. Al lado de esos puntos se veía un punto azul, y el reloj empezó a pitar lentamente.

-Según esto, estamos delante o encima de la entrada.- me dijo, señalando el punto azul.

-Mmm…- dije, mientras pensaba detenidamente –a lo mejor… sígueme.- lo agarré de la mano y tiré de él escaleras abajo. Llegamos a una puerta en el bajo. Dentro, estaban todas las bicicletas y patines de todos los vecinos. Giré el pomo. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta. Nuestros relojes empezaron a pitar más rápido. Pasé el reloj por la habitación, y en una esquina, detrás de una caja había un minúsculo botón. Lo pulsé. No pasó nada.

-Odd, no ha pasado nada.-

-Princesa… mira arriba.- me dijo. Me levanté y vi un panel oscuro en la pared. Había algo dibujado, como una mano. Por un momento dudé, pero me decidí a poner la mano. El panel empezó a escanear mi mano, y del susto la aparté rápidamente. Entonces el panel desapareció, y se abrió un hueco en la pared, que llevaba a un túnel. Estaba muy oscuro y, a mí me daba miedo la oscuridad.

-Odd… tengo miedo…- dije, aferrándome a su brazo fuertemente. Me apretó contra su pecho, me abrazó fuertemente y me besó la cabeza.

-Tranquila princesa, tu gatito estará siempre a tu lado.- intentó calmarme, y lo consiguió. Cuando estaba a su lado mis preocupaciones desaparecían, mis miedos dejaban de estar presentes y me sentía totalmente libre. Me sentía nueva. Realmente estar con él era lo mejor que me había podido pasar.

Nos detuvimos. Una luz tenue delante de nosotros iluminaba gran parte del pasadizo. Divisé un pomo entre la oscuridad. Abrí la puerta lentamente, dejando al descubierto una pequeña sala, con un pequeño ordenador a la izquierda y dos escáneres a la derecha, todo en una misma sala. Entramos lentamente, investigando la sala con la mirada. Odd cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jeremie. Éste nos advirtió de que habían encendido el superordenador, había una torre activada y que X.A.N.A era más fuerte que nunca. Ulrich y los demás necesitaban nuestra ayuda. Odd puso el teléfono en altavoz, y Jeremie empezó a dictarme como empezar una virtualización en dos minutos. Después de varios intentos y de teclear como una loca siguiendo las complicadas instrucciones de Jeremie, la cuenta atrás se activó. Caminamos cada uno a un escáner. Miré el mío con temor. Odd vio mi cara de terror y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien,- me soltó –tienes al mejor guardaespaldas, Odd Della Robbia a su servicio princesa.- no pude evitar reírme. Rápidamente me cogió de las manos, las colocó en sus hombros, me abrazó por la cintura y me besó dulcemente. Le devolví el beso, pero me separé enseguida porque la cuenta atrás estaba a punto de acabar.

-Enseguida nos vemos princesa.- fue lo único que llegué a escuchar antes de que las puertas del escáner se cerrasen, haciéndome estremecer.

_Lo dejo aquí para dejaros con mucha intriga jajaja que mala soy. Dejen reviews y denme consejos para la historia porque hay cosas que no me gustan como quedan escritas, suenan muy a novata. Gracias por leer y besoos :)_


	7. Capítulo 7

_Bueno, hola de nuevo esto está un poco abandonado… pero esque me da una pereza increíble jajaja aquí el 7º capítulo._

**Capítulo 7: Virtualización.**

_Melissa POV:_

Las puertas se cerraron. Me estremecí. Tenía miedo, el escáner estaba oscuro. Una luz me envolvió de pies a cabeza. Cerré los ojos, no quería mirar. De repente, noté como si me estuvieran registrando. Abrí los ojos y me encontré flotando en medio de un bosque. Dejé de flotar, y aterricé contra el suelo con el culo. Me levanté, me giré y observé al hombre-gato que tanto amaba y que tanto me defendía. Su aspecto de felino me resultaba atractivo.

-Princesa, esto es Lyoko. Bienvenida.- dijo Odd, agarrándome por la cintura. Se separó y me escaneó con la mirada.

-Buah, estas tan preciosa como en el mundo real.- me guiñó un ojo. Le sonreí. Me miré el traje, buscando algún arma. Mi pelo era exactamente igual a la realidad, pero por mi frente pasaba una cinta roja y blanca. En mi cara había pintadas unas líneas rojas, parecidas a las de Aelita, pero en horizontal, desde mis orejas hasta debajo de mis ojos. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta roja. A los lados de la camiseta, desde el cuello hasta la cintura, unas rayas blancas marcaban más mi figura. En el centro, una línea blanca llegaba hasta la parte superior de mi tripa. A partir de la línea, exactamente en la zona del vientre la camiseta se volvía de un tono más oscuro. En mi cintura llevaba una cinta ancha, roja como mi pelo y una línea horizontal blanca. Mis pantalones eran de un color rosado, y mis botas, blancas por una mitad y rojas por la otra mitad. Debajo de la camiseta roja llevaba una blanca, a la que solo se le veían las mangas. Por último, en mis manos había unos guantes de color morado oscuro, un poco rojizo.

-Eh… no tengo arma.- empecé a dar vueltas, como un perro detrás de su cola. Odd se empezó a reír de mí a carcajada limpia. Le amenacé con la mirada. Entonces abrí las manos. Nada. No ocurría nada. Coloqué mis manos como si fuera a rezar. Esperaba que pasara algo, y así fue. Las separé y una especie de barra de fuego apareció entre mis manos. No quería agarrarla por miedo a quemarme, pero cuando lo intenté no podía agarrarlo. Probé a lanzarlo, pero no pasó nada. Seguía teniendo una corriente de fuego en mis manos y no sabía qué hacer con ella. Separé más mis manos y la barra se separó, haciendo aparecer dos llamas de fuego en mis manos. Las lancé hacia un árbol, pero con la mala puntería que tenía casi le di a Odd.

-Eh, princesa. ¿No querrás matarme?- me preguntó, tan bromista como siempre.

-Lo siento… no tengo muy buena puntería.- me acerqué a su oído y le susurré: -Pero tengo un profesor muy guapo, y muy ágil dispuesto a ayudarme.- noté su aliento en mi nuca cuando soltó una carcajada. Me agarró de la cintura y me abrazó.

-Princesa, sinceramente, no puedo quererte más.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba. Estaba a punto de besarme, pero una voz nos interrumpió, dejando nuestros rostros a dos centímetros de distancia.

-Vaya, ¿interrumpimos?- dijo aquella voz masculina con tono sarcástico, que, a pesar de haberla escuchado pocas veces, sabía que era Ulrich.

-Hola chicos, os he echado mucho de menos.- dijo Odd, que corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

Yo me quedé observando aquella escena tan conmovedora a dos metros de distancia. William se acercó a mí, me observó detenidamente, y soltó una risita maliciosa.

-Vaya, la primera vez que Odd tiene buen gusto.- se colocó a mi lado y me cogió la mano –aquí el gran William en persona, después de hablar por teléfono durante una semana.-

-Encantada William, pero ya sabes que tengo novio.- dije, soltándole la mano.

-William tan ligón como siempre. No le hagas caso.- me advirtió Yumi, a la que abracé para saludarla.

-Bienvenida Mel, enseguida te acostumbrarás a esto. Menos mal que tenemos a otra chica en el grupo, ya había demasiados chicos.- dijo Aelita sonriente, a la que también abracé.

-Vaya, otra princesa a la que cuidar.- dijo Ulrich, que hizo enojar a Odd.

-Ulrich, yo que tú mediría tus palabras.- le amenazó Odd.

-Vaya Odd, esta es la primera vez que te veo defender a una chica así. Solo lleváis una semana. ¿Crees que podrás aguantar con Mel sin romperla el corazón, como hiciste con todas las chicas de Kadic salvo Yumi y Aelita? Aunque… éste es tu mayor record, una semana.- dijo desafiante Ulrich. Yumi, Aelita y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos.

-Claro que aguantaré con mi princesa,- se acercó y me rodeó la cintura por detrás –porque es la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. ¿Me estás desafiando, Ulrich?- dijo Odd con tono malvado y gracioso, que me hizo soltar una carcajada tímida.

-La verdad es que sí. Una apuesta: si aguantas más de dos meses con Mel, te daré todos mis ahorros cuando vuelvas a Francia, pero si cortáis antes de dos meses, me los tendrás que dar tu a mí.-

-Trato hecho. Pero…-

-Ulrich, no deberías haber apostado.- interrumpí –Yo nunca rompería con él, y él conmigo tampoco. Porque es mi gatito y lo amaré para siempre.-

-Bien dicho princesa. Ves Ulrich, yo la quiero mucho, y somos muy felices juntos. A ver si te declaras a Yumi de una vez, ¿verdad princesa?- dijo Odd, mientras me volvía a agarrar por la cintura y me besaba suavemente la mejilla. Sonreí al ver a Ulrich y Yumi sonrojados. Odd tenía razón, serían más felices juntos.

-Chicos,- una voz resonó por todo Lyoko. Era Jeremie.- lamento estropear este momento tan romántico que estáis teniendo, pero tengo que informaros de que el bucle se ha deshecho, y cinco avispones se dirigen hacia vosotros. Defender a Aelita, la torre activada está al sur-suroeste de vuestra posición.-

-Tranquilo Jeremie, ahora que somos más, X.A.N.A no es rival para nosotros.- dijo Yumi.

_Ningún POV:_

-Programaré los vehículos. Mel, tu irás con Odd en su tabla. Aelita, tu puedes ir con Yumi, o también puedes ir volando.- dijo Jeremie.

-Por mi genial.- afirmó Mel, sonriente. Tres vehículos aparecieron delante. Aelita sacó sus alas. Mel se montó con Odd.

-Agárrate fuerte princesa, este va a ser un viaje movidito.- dijo Odd. Mel subió a la tabla, se agarró a Odd por la cintura y éste la rodeó con su cola para sujetarla con fuerza. La tabla empezó a moverse a gran velocidad. Odd la manejaba muy bien, pero se movía demasiado y Mel no se sentía segura. Alcanzaron a los avispones, que dispararon contra Aelita, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡Aelita, no!- gritó Ulrich, que se acercó a ella. La subió en la moto y se la llevo lejos de aquellos avispones, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol.

-Aelita, sus láseres son más potentes. Un golpe más y te desvirtualizan. Ten cuidado.- advirtió Jeremie.

-Tranquilo Einstein, Aelita está a salvo con nosotros.- dijo Ulrich.

Yumi había matado a dos avispones con sus abanicos, Odd se cargó a uno y Mel, que ya había aprendido a manejar las bolas de fuego mató a los otros dos. Aelita y Ulrich salieron de detrás del árbol, pero una cucaracha la disparó, desvirtualizándola.

-¡NO!- gritó Jeremie.

-Genial Einstein, ¿y ahora como paramos el ataque de X.A.N.A?- preguntó Odd.

-No, no… ahora que…- se lamentó Jeremie. –Intentaré traeros de vuelta. Odd y Mel apareceréis en vuestros escáneres. Materializar Ulrich, materializar Yumi, materializar William, materializar Odd, materializar Mel.- Yumi, Ulrich y William desaparecieron, pero Mel y Odd seguían en Lyoko, al lado de la torre.

-Jeremie…- dijo Mel –seguimos aquí.-

-No lo entiendo, teníais que haber regresado a casa. Voy a revisar los datos un momento.- Jeremie empezó a teclear y a buscar información. Después de cinco minutos, encontró algo.

-¡Odd! ¿Hay algún monstruo cerca?- preguntó Jeremie.

-No. Solo estamos Mel, nuestra amiga la torre activada y yo.- Bromeó Odd.

-Odd, déjate de bobadas. He analizado los datos y – los chicos se acercaban al ordenador – el código virtual de Mel tiene una semejanza al de Aelita.-

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Aelita.

- Significa que Mel también tiene la capacidad de desactivar torres.- afirmó Jeremie. Detrás, Ulrich y los demás miraban a Jeremie con un gesto de sorpresa.

-Vale Jeremie, pero, ¿Cómo vamos a volver a la Tierra?- preguntó Mel.

-Tendréis que desvirtualizaros entre vosotros. Solo alguien desde vuestro superordenador os puede traer. Yo desde aquí no puedo hacer nada. Aunque a lo mejor hay un programa que os traiga de Lyoko a Francia, pero tendré que investigarlo, y… me llevará meses.- afirmó Jeremie.

-Está bien. Princesa, desactiva la torre, deprisa.- Mel entró en la torre. Un minuto después salió. Se colocó delante de Odd. Cada uno se preparó para desvirtualizar al otro.

-Una… Dos… y… Tres.- dijo Mel. Ambos se desvirtualizaron a la vez. Aparecieron en los escáneres. Odd, ya acostumbrado, salió de él tambaleándose, pero enseguida recuperó el equilibrio. Seguidamente, el escáner de Mel se abrió, y cayó al suelo mareada, pero Odd logró atraparla a tiempo.

-Princesa, ¿estás bien? Di algo.- dijo Odd, bastante preocupado.

-Uh… algo.- Mel sonrió. Odd soltó una carcajada.

-Vaya, aprendes rápido de tu maestro.-

-No lo sabes tú bien.- afirmó Mel, guiñándole un ojo a Odd. Éste sonrió, y la beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal tu primer viaje a Lyoko?-

-Buf, un poco malo, pero ya me acostumbraré.- asintió Mel, que se agarraba al brazo de Odd.

-De todas formas no te va a pasar nada, tienes a Odd el Magnífico a tu completa disposición, princesa.- bromeó Odd. Mel no pudo evitar reírse.

-Pues… si Odd el Magnífico me lo permite, me gustaría agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí.- susurró Mel. Se acercó lentamente a Odd. –Cierra los ojos.- susurró. Odd los cerró, esperando su sorpresa, con esa sonrisa que a Mel tanto la enamoraba. Ella le acarició el pelo, se acercó a su oído, y le susurró: -Te amo más que a nadie gatito. Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí.- Odd seguía con los ojos cerrados.

-Yo te amo más, mi princesa.- Mel apoyó una mano en su pecho, y con la otra le rodeó el cuello. Odd la abrazó por la espalda. Primero, sus labios apenas se rozaron. Odd no se aguantó las ganas de tenerla más cerca y la atrajo hacía él. Su beso se volvió más apasionado. Mel se decidió a abrir su boca, saboreando los suaves y dulces labios de su rubio preferido. Instantáneamente él abrió su boca, dejando pasar su lengua, que enseguida rozó la de su princesa. Ninguno habría querido separarse en ese momento tan mágico, pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire. Respiraron agitados, apoyado el uno en el otro. Se sentaron en el suelo, apoyados contra la pared. Mel se acurrucó en el pecho de Odd, y éste la abrazó suavemente.

-Gatito, ¿me harías un favor?- preguntó tímidamente Mel.

-Lo que sea princesa.- respondió Odd.

-Quiero que los dos le gastemos una broma a Maxi, por todo lo que me hizo.-

-Por mí genial princesa. Eso no se me pregunta, está claro que mi respuesta es un rotundo sí.- afirmó Odd, abrazando más fuerte a su princesa, y besándola en la mejilla.

_Ufff al fin acabé. Me ha llevado un día entero pero ya está jaja este no es tan largo como el anterior pero me convence más. Espero que os guste ;) _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Pff lo siento si he tardado pero he tenido muchos exámenes y trabajos y horas de vaguería y el ordenador a arreglar, luego perdí el pendrive y cuando lo encontré se me habían borrado dos capítulos pero me acuerdo de que iban y los voy a escribir otra vez jeje este es uno, disfrutaar :)**_

**Capítulo 8: Noche apasionada.**

_Odd POV:_

Me desperté aproximadamente a las 12. Levanté la cabeza y vi a mi hermana Marie dar vueltas por el pasillo buscando algo. En la cocina, mi hermana Adèle leía uno de sus cuentos favoritos. Me preparé el desayuno y me lo tomé rápidamente.

Caminé dirección al baño. Tenía que prepararme, iba a pasar un día entero con mi princesa. Usamos la tapadera de quedarnos a dormir en casa de un amigo para que nos dejaran. En realidad íbamos a la sala del ordenador, que modelamos a nuestro gusto. Las paredes eran moradas y blancas, el suelo se quedó intacto, el ordenador simplemente lo tapamos con una manta roja. Nada más entrar por la puerta, (la sala es rectangular, y el lado más largo, en el centro, está la puerta) enfrente colocamos un colchón, un poco al estilo Yumi. En un rincón colocamos una neverita para guardar la cena.

Salí de casa tan rápido como pude, evitando que mi hermana me empujara, parecía de muy mal humor. Bajé hasta casa de Mel, que me esperaba en la puerta.

-Buenos días gatito dormilón.- me dio un dulce beso en los labios y me sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa, ¿lista para esta noche?- pregunté, con una mirada maliciosa. La observé boquiabierto, llevaba el pelo suelto, y liso. Estaba realmente preciosa.

-Por supuesto.- bajamos rápidamente, evitando que nadie nos viera.

-Estás preciosa.- la susurré antes de bajar. Ella se sonrojó y me abrazó suavemente.

Al llegar a la sala, tiramos las mochilas a la cama, y nos sentamos a admirar el resultado de nuestro esfuerzo.

-Ha quedado muy bonita.- dijo, observando cada tramo de la sala con una sonrisa.

-Si, desde luego trabajamos muy bien juntos.- dije, sonriendo. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa y me besó en la mejilla. Esos besos que me daba la hacían tan dulce.

Ya era tarde, para cualquiera, pero pronto para nosotros. Las 23:00.

-Creo que voy a buscar algo de comer, tengo hambre.- dije, mientras mi estómago gruñía. El de Mel gruñía casi al unísono.

-Jeje, creo que también tengo hambre, ¿me puedes traer algo?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa de niña buena. No la respondí, pero mi sonrisa lo decía todo.

Me agaché a buscar en la nevera, y encontré unas magdalenas, de mis favoritas. Hubo una cosa de la que no me di cuenta Mel aprovechó para ponerse el pijama. Me giré y lo primer que vi fue su espalda desnuda. Sola y únicamente llevaba el sujetador. Giró la cabeza al oír el ruido que causaron las magdalenas que se me cayeron de las manos. Al verme de pies se puso roja como un tomate y volvió a mirar al frente. Yo, al darme cuenta de ese gesto, me giré para no invadir su intimidad.

_Melissa POV:_

Me senté en el colchón, pero me di cuenta de que mi pijama estaba en mi mochila, y si me levantaba Odd me vería. De repente, noté una piel desnuda apoyarse en mi espalda. Miré al suelo y pude reconocer la camiseta y la sudadera de Odd. Había dejado su torso al aire, como yo. Sus brazos me envolvieron y me tiraron encima de él. Mis manos acariciaban su torso desnudo, las suyas, paseaban suavemente por mi espalda. Yo le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, roja como mi pelo. Él me miraba con dulzura. Me apretó lentamente, acercando nuestros labios. Antes de ese beso tan magnífico la alarma del escáner empezó a sonar. Me separé rápidamente, volviéndome a poner la camiseta. Odd imitó mis movimientos.

-Vaya, X.A.N.A ataca, venga Mel, debemos ir a Lyoko.-

Nos metimos en los escáneres, pensando en lo que CASI pasa. Durante el trayecto estuve bastante distraída, pero yumi se sacrificó para que no me desvirtualizaran, si perdíamos a Aelita yo podría desactivar la torre.

Después de la misión, de vuelta a la sala del ordenador, no intercambiamos palabra, pero a él, más que pensativo, se le veía triste.

-Odd, ¿te pasa algo?- pregunté

-Bueno… ese momento… antes de que sonara la alarma…- balbuceó.

-Ah, si…- me sonrojé fuertemente al recordarlo.

-Princesa, lo… lo siento por haberme dejado llevar, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó, con la mirada en el suelo.

-Odd, quiero repetirlo.- Espera, pausa, ¿de verdad acababan de salir esas palabras de mi boca? No era posible, pero lo dije. En el fondo, quería vivir ese momento. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya estaba otra vez encima de Odd, sin camiseta. Le besé suavemente en los labios, y éste aumentó el ritmo del beso. Pasamos mucho tiempo en esas condiciones, pero éramos muy felices, porque nos teníamos el uno al otro.

_**Buff este capítulo cuando se me borró, lo empezé a reescribir en Junio, y lo dejé apartado hasta ahora, Julio. Lo siento por dejaros abandonados jaja me merezco una torta. Bueno espero que os guste. Dos cositas que quería comentar:**_

_**-Antes de perder este capítulo, el otro estaba mejor escrito, pero no lo recuero con detalle, y el otro que perdí, no lo voy a volver a escribir, lo aplazo y lo cambio un poco.**_

_**-Como se que no vais a leer mi biografía lo voy a poner aquí: En un review avisarme sobre aceptar el reto "historias a tu gusto" que consiste en que si alguien me escribe una historia Oddlita o ClivexFlora con los requisitos que mande por MP yo escribiré a cambio una historia a vuestro gusto, con los personajes que queráis.**_

_**Os preguntaréis por qué se me ocurrió esto. Seré breve: cuando escribo historias, no me gustan las mías. Quiero algo que me sorprenda, que yo no sepa lo que va a pasar, y así obtendría una historia que me gustara, y quería dar algo a cambio. Espero a que alguien acepte:)**_


End file.
